vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Steelswarm Roach
|-|Steelswarm Roach= |-|Steelswarm Sentinel= |-|Evilswarm Exciton Knight= |-|Stellarknight Zefraxciton= Summary Originally a mere low-class Steelswarm who existed for the sole purpose of being consumed by greater demons, Steelswarm Roach came in contact with the pieces of a Vylon, a machine angel sent to destroy the Steelswarm, and survived the pure good energy it radiated, becoming a benevolent Steelswarm. After having fought in the second Great War, he and Naturia Leodrake were granted the power of Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth by Evilswarm Kerykeion and Constellar Sombre to watch over the world. He was eventually drawn into the third Great War by the machinations of Tierra, Source of Destruction, and was given the power to fight back against her minions by the Naturia Sacred Tree. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C Name: Steelswarm Sentinel | Steelswarm Roach | Evilswarm Exciton Knight | Stellarknight Zefraxciton Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Level 3 Dark Attribute Fiend Type Monster | Rank 4 Dark Attribute Fiend Type Monster | Rank 4 Light Attribute Fiend Type Monster | Level 4 Light Attribute Fiend Type Monster Powers and Abilities: Adaptation, Reactive Evolution (Steelswarm are able to constantly evolve by consuming those they defeat), Mind Manipulation, Corruption, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Body Puppetry, and Disease Manipulation (All Steelswarm are able to contaminate those around them with the Evilswarm), Absorption (Steelswarm grow more powerful by absorbing negative emotions, the more they are exposed to negative emotions the stronger they become), Resistance to Power Nullification, Attack Reflection, Death Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The Aquamirror was incapable of containing or controlling the Steelswarm. Survived and grew from the reaction between pure good and evil, which normally instantly kills those involved) | All previous abilities, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 5, Exists unbound from the Cycle of Reincarnation, which is the cycle of life and death), Weapon Mastery (Skilled Swordsman), Flight, Sealing (Vylon are capable of sealing beings such as the Steelswarm), Enhanced Senses (Vylon are able to sense traces of evil in others), Corruption, Light Manipulation, Resistance to Corruption, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation,Technology Manipulation, Possession, Disease Manipulation, and Body Puppetry (Shares the Vylon's resistance to the effects of the Steelswarm and Evilswarm) | All previous powers to a greater extent plus Existence Erasure (Wields a portion of The Power of Destruction of Sophia, the very concept of destruction) | All previous powers to a greater extent Attack Potency: Unknown (Steelswarm Sentinel is a Low-level Steelswarm, a creature born for the sole purpose of being weak to serve as sustenance for higher ranking Steelswarm) | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Merged with a fragment of a Vylon, which caused him to evolve to the level of a Constellar in power) | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Much stronger than before due to gaining a portion of Evilswarm Kerykeions power. Played a role in creating the barrier which held off the Shaddolls) | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (As one of the Ten Chosen Zefra, Zefraxciton was amplified by the Naturia Sacred Tree to the point that it could fight El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis alongside the other ten Zefra warriors) Speed: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class Durability: Unknown | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level Stamina: High Range: At least kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable | Sword Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Key: Steelswarm Sentinel | Steelswarm Roach | Evilswarm Exciton Knight | Stellarknight Zefraxciton Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Konami Category:Monsters Category:Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Demons Category:Knights Category:Immortals Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Mind Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Light Users Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Disease Users Category:Duel Terminal Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4 Category:Board Game Characters